


Cozy Consistency

by agentz123



Series: Who is Donald Duck? [19]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: 400 words, Ambiguous Disappearances, Anger, Angst and Fluff, Astronomy, Bitterness, Dreams and Nightmares, F.O.W.L., F/M, Flashbacks, Frank Be Wilding on Tumblr, Gen, Grief, I'm Sure This Entire Family Has PTSD, Implied Violence, Mourning, Mysterious disappearances, Rated for Mentions of Blood, Repression, The Dark Side of Della Duck (?), Twin Bond, What Ever Happened to Hortense McDuck?!, What Ever Happened to Quackmore Duck?!, aged-down characters, but more angst, minor character death (?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28098018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentz123/pseuds/agentz123
Summary: Della wakes up from a nightmare on Killmotor Hill.
Relationships: Della Duck & Donald Duck, Donald Duck & Della Duck & Hortense McDuck & Quackmore Duck, Donald Duck & Della Duck & Scrooge McDuck, Quackmore Duck/Hortense McDuck
Series: Who is Donald Duck? [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890283
Comments: 15
Kudos: 30





	Cozy Consistency

**Author's Note:**

> **Small spoilers for S3's "The Fight for Castle McDuck!":** Uh....so where was Hortense? They really just erased her, huh? E R A S E D 
> 
> Okay, spoilers over. I believe I found something on tumblr (on Frank’s blog, if I’m not mistaken), that implied Hortense and Quackmore were taken by F.O.W.L.? Maybe that has something to do with Webby’s parents? Hopefully we’ll get some closure as the series winds down. For now, I’ll continue being ambiguous. Perhaps I’ll reveal my plots for them after the show ends.

The clanking of metal, kinda like when you do cheers with a couple of cans of Pep. 

A pointy beak, sharper than safety scissors. Heck, even sharper than grown-up scissors. 

Blood. Lots of blood. Redder than fruit punch, or a scarlet or mahogany crayon. You know, the ones from those super-duper fancy 64-packs. Where there are a bunch of reds but none could compare to THAT. 

And then darkness. 

Della Duck shot up in her bed, nearly tumbling out of the sheets in shock. She couldn’t see, or breathe, or, or —

The pale moonlight filled her vision, engulfing her and swallowing her whole. It was nearly blinding. She had to shield her drowsy eyes from its intense gleam. 

Unlike them, the moon was always there. Even on the foggiest night, Della could still sense its presence. It was like a wet blanket, wrapping her in ice and trapping her with her despair. It was suffocating really, and yet...so intriguing…! 

But tonight she needed something warm. 

She sought the other thing that was always there. 

Donald Duck shot up in his bed, gripping his blankets in anticipation. Although the moonlight bled through his window, he had to rely on his ears to help him determine who was pattering around in his bedroom. “Della? Is that you?”

He allowed her to step over him and nestle into his tummy, like she usually did. Her on this side, and him on that one. Like always. Warm and together. 

Unlike them. 

“Did you have The Dream?”

“Yeah.”

It was quiet for a while until she whispered his name. “Donald?”

The duckling allowed the old mansion to settle (so it must be 2:43) before he responded. “Yeah?”

“Do you ever think they were wrong? For leaving us like this?”

Duckworth would be rising soon to get a new glass of water. 

He didn’t have to lie to her. He never did. In fact, sometimes, it was like she already knew what he was thinking. 

“Sometimes.”

She did too. A lot of times. And because of that, she was an even bigger monster than them. 

Despite the beads of sweat running down her face, she pressed her forehead against her brother’s, and they curled up in silence.


End file.
